Words
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: A guest arrives in Camelot and she has a peculiar way of making Merlin and Arthur happy...OC. Merlin/Arthur.


I could never understand words.

I hated them actually. They were just words, for god's sake. They had no meaning or impact. Millions of years ago I'm sure they didn't use words and got along fine. I really, really think words are stupid and pointless. I avoid them at all costs. I much prefer talking with my eyes and expressions; even if people looked at me as if I were daft, I didn't mind it. Words hurt too much. Honesty could only be spoken through your face.

"Shay," my mother was saying as we walked down the Camelot castle's halls, "be on your best behavior. The king was kind enough to let us stay here a night on our travel, I don't want you ruining it with your peculiar habits."

I scrunched up my face.

"Shay!" she scolded. "What did I just tell you?"

I stared at her.

"I swear, you child," she scoffed, pausing when we nearly ran into the king and his son. They seemed to have been in a heated discussion about something royal or other, but stopped when we appeared. My mother curtsied and elbowed me when I didn't move. I rolled my eyes but curtsied as well.

"Hello Madgeline, Shay," the king nodded at us. "I pray your rooms are fitting?"

"Oh, very," mother gushed. I looked at the prince, eyeing him from head to toe. He seemed perturbed at my stare and shifted awkwardly. Being one who avoided words, I was an expert at reading everything else about a person. He seemed scared of my intelligent gaze, as if my eyes were ripping off his clothes and touching him. Oh, I had to admit, I liked that metaphor very much.

"That's well," the king said.

"We were planning on eating," mother said.

"Oh, of course. Merlin," the king shouted to a small brunette I hadn't noticed. He was trailing behind Arthur, having zoned off during the curt conversation. He jumped to attention at his name—ah, such a sweet name. I liked that name. See, words and names were different. Words were just empty pointless sounds. Names were pretty lyrics, like musical notes in a song, and helped make up a person. Merlin. What a pretty song note.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked.

"Take these lovely ladies to the kitchen. Let them eat as they like. Come Arthur, we must discuss plans…" he led Arthur away. I noticed the blonde's worried look as Merlin turned to us with a polite smile. Mother smiled back kindly.

"This way please," Merlin said. We followed him to the kitchens, where big but somehow kind maids and servants aided us. We ended up sitting at the table as they prepared us a hefty snack.

Merlin seemed reluctant to leave.

"So Merlin," mother decided to help the poor boy by speaking with him, "you're Uther's servant boy?"

"Arthur's," he corrected. After a moment he added, "His son's."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes."

I stared at him. He stared back, unsure.

"Shay, don't be rude!" mother noticed my look and whacked my head. I grimaced, rubbing the spot she had hit. Mother had bear hands. One hit and you had a headache that lasted days.

"At least speak to him."

I pursed my lips.

"Shay."

I scrunched up my nose.

"_Shay_!" she was mortified by then.

I made a weird face. Merlin seemed to be having trouble containing laughter but mother was red with rage. She pulled me close by my arm and hissed at me to behave then allowed me to sit comfortably again. Merlin was grinning at me and I grinned back.

The prince entered, which startled mother. I didn't notice him at first; I was too busy admiring Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, come—oh, hello, ladies," the prince smiled. Mother returned it with a smile of her own. I looked away.

"Shay!" she hissed.

I made a weird face again and mother went bright red. Merlin was amused and the prince was blank.

"Say something to the prince!" mother demanded. "He was kind enough to allow us a place to sleep. At least thank him!"

I stared at the prince with judging eyes, pursing my lips in thought and tugging my black hair anxiously. After a long contemplation I nodded gravely, deciding I should certainly speak to the kind prince.

"Tänan ilus poiss," I said. Mother looked like she might cry and then kill me, Merlin was both confused and somehow entertained, and the prince—well, he had a face on that I couldn't quite pin down. I wasn't sure whether he was insulted or merely confused.

"I'm sorry about her. English, dear," she bitterly gripped my arm. "Speak English."

Estonian language was more interesting so I refused to speak again, glancing over to Merlin and sent him a coy smile. His cheeks turned a cute shade of pink and he smiled back. Mother didn't notice this exchange and continued to apologize, letting out a pig-like squeal of delight when food begun to arrive. Mother was big around the waist, though it was hard to see through her puffy pink gowns.

So we ate and the prince and Merlin left. After we were content mother scolded me gently, saying things like "If you want to become a lady, learn to speak like one" and "We can't continue to wander the earth like we are. You must marry and settle down." I think she might have wanted me to bed with the prince. "Think of the money," she said when I asked her about this. I had shook my head and thought back to Merlin's pretty eyes. I could read those any day and enjoy every second of it.

I decided to find him so I bid mother farewell and trekked off, peeking through rooms and trying to be a dignified guest as I practically stalked out the manservant. I eventually found him; well, I heard him first.

"Ah…"

I approached the noise in concern.

As I got closer I heard another noise from Merlin (I can distinctly tell his voice); "Ohh…"

I peered into the large doors, through the small crack, and was perturbed to see the prince kissing my potential crush with pretty moon eyes. Merlin was trapped against the wall as the prince kissed him reverently, looking angry if anything, and Merlin kept making little pathetic trapped animal noises that bothered me.

Finally the prince pulled back and Merlin stared up at him.

"Never," the prince said firmly, "_ever_ speak of bedding another woman again."

"I was just—" Merlin sputtered.

"Guest or not, I'm the only one who can touch you, understand?" the prince growled. Merlin looked angry but nodded meekly after a moment, slinking out of the room. I managed to step back so it looked as if I had just walked by. Upon seeing me he looked both happy and horrified to see me, going from red to pale to red again.

"Hello Shay," he finally said stiffly.

I nodded in greeting.

"Uh, how long…" he stopped.

I rubbed my eye lazily and smiled at him slightly. I could read everything about him, things he would and wouldn't have said out loud to anyone. He was nervous I'd heard or seen, but mostly, he was ashamed that he felt so flushed by the kiss and domineering attitude of the prince in the first place. Poor lad. So much for that no-good relationship. Well, it couldn't have worked out anyway. I was only here for a day.

I saw the prince glance at us through the half-open doors and felt I might help him a bit. I stepped forward and grabbed Merlin, pressing my lips to his very softly. He tasted excellent and his face went hot and red under my touch. I pulled back very gently and winked at him before I left. When I glanced over my shoulder I saw Arthur's hand shoot out and yank Merlin into his chambers. The doors shut a millisecond later.

Triumphant, I sought my mother again. I told her I would go to bed early; the snack had filled me up enough to pass as dinner.

On my way to my own chambers I passed the prince's.

I heard peculiar noises as I passed ("Oh!" "Ahhn" and even "Ha ah, ooh, aah!"). If I didn't know any better, I might have thought a cat was being tortured in there. Alas, only a small manservant was being tortured. I felt a pang of annoyance for a moment, missing that great possibility (honestly I might have only liked him for those pretty eyes and pretty name) but then I brushed it off and slept in my guest corridors.

The next morning mother woke me, spewing off about having to leave now. We didn't have any bags except for the few money we had and we thanked the king (I later found out he had been a good friend with my late father) and the prince, who gave me dagger eyes the whole time. Merlin was red as well and when I kissed his cheek as good bye he gave me a fearful look and I felt Arthur's ice stare on my back.

It was nice that they felt they had to see us off at the front like this. How warm.

I decided to grace them with words, even if words are pointless and stupid. I paused with my mother and turned to them quickly. They waited.

"Merlin, you have such pretty eyes." He gave me another horrified look and I smiled, waving at a bristled-up Arthur, and trotted off with my mother. She was shaking her head as we headed for the next kingdom over, where mother told me it was rumored that a wealthy prince was looking for a bride and there were rich knights also searching.

"You need to learn to woo men, not scare them."

I looked to the sky. I might not be able to make men fall in love with me, but I thought myself to be quite clever. Maybe my profession should be match-making.

I laughed at this.

"Shay, are you _listening_?" mother sounded exasperated. I turned to attention and nodded. "Well, maybe this time our luck will change. Try to make this next one, or two, or even eight, fall in love with you."

I nodded again, imagining the prince and his manservant and what they probably did after I left.

"Shay! Ladies do not _drool_!"

I wiped my mouth. "Of course."

…

"SHAY! _Drool_!"

"Sorry mother!"

* * *

**N:** I don't know, I thought up of Shay and wanted to use her for something. She helped Merlin and Arthur hook up. XD It kind of makes you want her to find happiness too huh? Hahaha or maybe that's just me because I created her. Oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW!! :D


End file.
